yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Removed features from New Timothy House
Daniel Mok's room *The printer from the Daniel Mok's room is no longer available in 2009, including the miniature keyboard. *The graphical world map has been removed from Daniel Mok's room. The stars are also removed. *The postcards from Daniel Mok's room has been removed in 2011. *The computer table has been removed in 2011. *The Daniel Mok's cupboard (brown) has been destroyed in Phase 1. *The Visco Elastic Foam Pillow box has been shifted to disposals in Phase 1. *The Changkat CC pen has been removed in Phase 1. *Some of the graffiti has been erased from Daniel Mok's room respectively. *Some of the storybooks from Daniel Mok's room has been donated to Ensignbus in November 2011. *The green cupboard has been removed in 2013. Jeremy Mok's room *The Jeremy Mok's things, including computer table has been removed in October 2008. *Some of the old computers has been brought to the National Computer Museum respectively, including old televisions. *In May 2009, the Tantus Samsung TV was removed. It was replaced by the Samsung Series 6 HDTV, of which it was spoilt and was removed on 25 October 2018, and sent to karong guni man. *The older chair was removed in February 2017. *Some of the empty boxes has been removed in October 2009. *Papers, spoilt belts, dresses, MSI box, empty bags, boxes, ESPRIT box, gaming boxes, designing, bowling boards and bicycle had been removed in 2009. *Some games were thrown away because it is spoilt since 2012. Others *Travel Time Book has been removed in Phase 2. *Some of the Peranakan Museum stuff were thrown away in 2009. *Clocks from Pasttimes Clocks have been removed. *BMX bicycle have been removed. *Spoilt glasses and cartons was removed. *White chairs, yellow cars, harlequin coloured chairs and blue chairs with green dots is also removed. *Blue and pink cupboards, together with the IKEA boxes were later removed. *Several toys from the grey cupboard are also removed. *Wooden display cupboard for clocks have been removed. *Radios in Timothy's house has been removed. However, only the DVD player will be used. *Brown and wooden (classic) library cupboards from Timothy's house in Singapore has been removed. *The Newstar fan has been removed (bought in 2005 with their VR-10 Returns). *All non-flexible furniture which is not Timothy Mok's are removed from the Timothy's house in Singapore. *Plants which is in the pots was removed from the Timothy's house in Singapore. It recommends to buy new pots and plants which is therefore cannot be brought and if they bring it will be destroyed. *Fujilink projector, Pokemon cards, Computer table (Grey and scratch), Grey paper that says 'RSAF', Spoilt grey bag, Postcards, Shattered glasses, Computer chair, Vacfresh vacuum, Basic Printing Machine, Stickers, Chinese New Year's caddie, 8Mbps internet - 'Connect at up to 8Mbps' Aztech DSL Modem, 56Kbps internet - 'Connect at up to 8Mbps' Aztech DSL Modem, Yellow caps with flags, Eye thermometer (Red in colour) and all exam lists (26 - 28 October 2010) had been removed. *Makansutra 1999 and Makansutra 2001 had been removed in 2009. *Where? Travel Guide were thrown away in 2009. *The Old Christmas tree had been removed in 2009. *2 pieces of wooden cupboard, 17 Pokemon cards, cake cupboards, cupboard, computer table, bag (empty, spoilt) and Hitachi Fan Cooler box had been removed in 2012. *The Essential Asthma Book and The Oxford Dictionary had been removed. *The computer tables has been removed. *Spoilt vacuum cleaners had been thrown away. *All cards has been thrown away, including files, books, social studies books, Popular 2007 book, World map and geographical cylinder, Cooking utensils, LP Gas, Spoilt file, Jeremy Mok's file, Pencil case (White - Nickelodeon), All Harry Potter 2 thingy, clothes, fans, stickers (all funny thingy), hamsters, origami, 3 Art papers (Version 1), Coins, $$ icon, drilling materials, Australian coins, Green map, Toy - 31 sticks, SingTel pouch, On The Go book, Picture Book, Travel Time Book, Police National Service booklet, AIA calendar, Cyberwellness book, Coke can, Sweet, Art paper that shows "United Kingdom", School Diary 2010 (EVSS), 2008 (TPS), school pamphlets, Botanic Gardens pamphlets, Brightsun Limited, Dragon Kiln Village papers, A3 paper (dirty paper under TANGS Studio) had been removed. Events from the school had been removed. In addition, the Choosing of Secondary Schools in 1997 were thrown away of which it is 13 years old for Daniel Mok. *TPSS Maths Paper, Maths file, Geography books and History books all removed. *The bowling boards has been thrown away in 2012. *All school diaries has been removed. Information Technology *The Office 95, WordPerfect, Lotus 1-2-3, DOS Books; and KUTC Driving Test Paper has been removed in 2009. *The Windows XP CD, Office XP CD, Access 97 CD, Excel 97 CD had been thrown away in 2011, of which it cannot be used. *The Mighty Minds Street Directory 2005 CD is thrown away because it cannot be used. Gardening *Clothes for hanging is relocated to the garden. *Mosquito breeding facilities, like plugs etc. It recommends that the whole estate needs to be cleaned and disinfected. *Buckets for the stagnant water were removed. Media center *Speakers cannot turn to 100 anymore. *The HD-Ready Television has been removed. *Neighbour complaints regarding the noise pollution after 11pm are no longer available. It is only available if there is such a noise outside. *One of the speakers is removed. Shoes *The In-Camp Training shoes that is already broken since 2006 (bought in 2004) has been removed in 2008 for Jeremy Mok. Together, mostly all the army shoes were thrown away. *The Fifth Avenue box that was used since 1999 will also be thrown away too, together with the Crocodile box. *Daniel Mok's black shoes that is used for the army until it was replaced by Hush Puppies one, was also removed in 2008. *Some parts of the shoe cupboard due to lack of space is thrown away. *Daniel Mok's black, brown and white shoes were thrown away. Legacy features and other changes *The Classic theme colors (Brick, Eggplant, Rainy Day, Wheat, Pumpkin, etc.) have been removed. *Canes that is used for corporal punishment were removed. *Old telephone (British style) has been removed. *The beach toys such as construction crane and buckets were removed, which is bought in 2005. *Throwing killer litter of which it is dangerous, which is an offence in the HDB estates; is removed. *The rifle was thrown away. *All the balls were removed, which is in 1999 and given to Wales. *National Day bag and equipments are thrown away, which is from 2004. *The toy with all those dolls and fashion-playing is removed. *The box which is Shoot-A-Ball is removed with all those empty things can be found. *Granny bag from Kee Ai Noy is removed. *The love letters which is from Kee Ai Noy were later removed. In addition, two antique cupboards were also removed, these are built in the 1960s. *1 art colouring book, which is because I did not use it, and it will become mouldy, and it will become like H1N1. It was not frequently used by me in the first place. *Royal Cook 5Pcs Cookware Set box which is empty *Philips TOYS Boxes which is empty *Acer desktop box, machine box and computer box were removed in 2002. *The computer machine which was usable until 2010 and was changed to Windows 7 computer was later removed. *WISCOM telephone box with the old telephone *Spare computer parts are removed, that also includes Windows 95. *Some more empty boxes were removed. *Computer keyboard were removed. *All jars are thrown away, together with the 10 plastic cups especially those within the Chinese New Year. *The Princess Bread Maker does not want and we throw away, but in the end we gave it away to Victor Tang together with the "Heavy Duty Excavator" box which is unopened. *The Samsung Kies CDs, Sony Ericsson instruction sheets/manuals, as well as the FastPort and Pop Port (Nokia and Sony Ericsson) were thrown away. *The Nodor dartboard has been thrown away because it is so mouldy. *The Christmas tree has been thrown away because it is going to collapse. *The white spoilt pail was removed on 26 November 2018, together with the pails to collect water (KFC) from my old house. Other than that, many of the bathtubs were broken, some of them nowhere to hang, that is why we remove. Information Technology *The Datamini Cutting Pad and Mouse Pad has been removed. School *The rest of the school books but Betsy Koh will retain 4 of them because we need it for Technical Mathematics. Sports *The Molten ball was removed which is broken. *Plaster Creation Fun Set box, which is already useless and it is old, kept for 16 years. It will become “no purpose”. *The hula-hoop which is red cannot be used. It is thrown away.